mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Robotics
A variety of robots and robotic creations have appeared in MSPA. ''Jailbreak'' The first appearance of a robot in MSPA is in the form of Logorg, and later, Drillgorg, who were constructed from ladder parts, and later, a drill. ''Problem Sleuth'' Problem Sleuth was the first comic to present a true robot, Candy Mecha. Candy Mecha Created by one of Pickle Inspector's replicsimiles, the cockpit and legs of this machine are completely autonomous. Both pieces of the robot played a crucial role in the final battle, the cockpit sacrificing itself to increase DMK's Blood Sugar level, and the legs saving the precious Captain Snoop bust from certain destruction. The Pickle Inspector who created the Candy Mecha was sadly killed upon the cockpit's destruction, as he was unable to escape and had no actual control over the robot whatsoever. ''Homestuck'' There have been many robotic objects in Homestuck, in both human society and troll society. All robots seen in Homestuck thus far have had gray coloration, reddish-orange eyes, and a blue symbol on their chestplate, if present. The exceptions to this are the Maplehoofbots who display Arquiusprite's red symbol on their flank and Dirk's rapbots who have a different look entirely. Kids' Robots Robots made by the kids on Earth. Jade's Dreambot Jade's dreambot is a robot used to interact with reality while she is dreaming. It comes out of a hibernated state when Jade falls asleep in bed, and acts out whatever her dream self does, allowing her to continue activities, such as chatting on the internet. The dreambot has rocket pants, which it uses when Jade flies in-dream. It can also grow extra arms for playing Jade's multi-necked dream bass. It is even able to carry on Pesterchum conversations because her dreams include the likeness of her Lunchtop. In fact, Tavros The Dreambot records Jade's dreams while she experiences them, and she uses a recording of one of her visions as of the meteor headed for Dave's house. It was that the dreambot was constructed by Jade's Grandpa to deal with Jade's chronic narcolepsy by doing the sleepwalking for her while she remained safe in her room, and that it was constructed using at least some parts manufactured by the Betty Crocker corporation. Jade speculated that her Grandpa made it with the ability to record dreams because he understood her dreams' significance. Jade uses her dreambot frequently. Becquerel seems to understand how the dreambot works and is shown tucking Jade into bed when she falls asleep outside, and watching over her Dreambot to keep it out of trouble. Dave thinks this is creepy as all fuck and contemptuously refers to it as a . Jade apparently has trouble remembering that she has a dreambot while asleep. As Dave points out, she acts much less intelligent in her dream state. When her dreamself , she feels "some sort of invisible force is pressing down on her, a strange feeling of cold heavy metal," and it "happens every time tries to get into bed." The Dreambot explodes upon to the death of Jade's dream self as she saves dream John from Prospit's falling Moon. The explosion destroys Jade's room, sending her plummeting to the ground far below. Dirk's Brobot The brobot is a fully roboticised twin of himself that Dirk made and sent to Jake, as the boy had wanted a sparring partner. Comes with all the awesome. Ironically fulfilled half of Dave's idiotic thought by bleating like a goat in order to distract (then decapitate) an extremely familiar sea-goat on Jake's island. Apparently puts Jake in a lot of violent encounters quite frequently. Contains the uranium that Jake needs to send a certain very important delivery. He once à la clog-dancing on his face, skipping him like a rock across the ocean (saving him before he sank only to inflict other tortures), et cetera. According to Jake, the fight ended with Brobot . , Brobot is save for when his difficulty setting is set to Novice; however, Jake admits that under these conditions It does not appear to have a kill mode, , though if it did, it would probably never have been activated, as it would have easily killed Jake. Squarewave and Sawtooth Troll Robots Robots and robotic limbs made by the trolls on Alternia and Beforus. Equius' stash of robots Equius Zahhak was a builder of robots. He had a large stash of robots that he beat the shit out of in cage matches. When the Land of Caves and Silence was destroyed by Jack Noir in his rampage through the trolls' session, Equius' hive (and presumably all the robots inside) were destroyed. Tavros' legs Tavros lost the use of his legs before Homestuck introduces him. He used a variety of transportation methods before Equius and Kanaya cut his legs off and replaced them with robotic ones. Tavros is later impaled through the chest and decapitated. Gamzee held on to Tavros' original legs, torso and robotic legs, and head, then prototyped Jane's kernelsprite with Vriska's body later to create Tavrisprite. Tavros' legs were lost at that point (sprites have a ghostly tail instead of legs), so the sprite's self-destruction later was redundant in eliminating Tavros' legs. Aradia's Soulbot Aradia died before Homestuck introduced her and she had existed as a spirit. Equius created a robot body for her to inhabit, and she entered it after becoming a kernelsprite. He fueled it using his and his lusus' blue blood. He also programmed it to have romantic feelings for him via a chip in her heart, which she promptly ripped out after discovery. The Soulbot later when Aradia's dreamself died and ascended to god tier. Vriska's arm Vriska lost her left arm when detonated her stolen Magic Cue Ball. Equius built her an arm that he can control remotely. He has used it to hit her when she annoyed him by attempting to get inside his mind. It was lost in the explosion that destroyed Vriska's Quest Cocoon and her main body. Mindfang's Arm Marquise Spinneret Mindfang lost an arm, as well as her vision eightfold, during her confrontation with Neophyte Redglare, mirroring the injuries Vriska would receive because of Terezi. E%ecutor Darkleer replaced the arm she'd lost with a robotic arm. Rufioh's horse body Rufioh temporarily used a robotic horse body built by Horuss, with the head being the only remaining part of his former body. He later was revived into a normal functional body again. Bunny Robots Robots and robotic parts attached to a certain stuffed rabbit. Liv Tyler The final incarnation of the plush bunny has several robotic body parts. Co-built by Jake and Jade. Lil' Seb Previously known as Huggy Bear, before coming into the ownership of Jane. A fully robotic bunny created by Dirk Strider. Contains the original Liv Tyler bunny, which appears to have been stolen from post-scratch Dave, a process which likely involved some form of shenanigans. Appears to have a reputation for mischief. Seemingly died when he fell into the ocean, but was later found alive, albeit heavily rusted, by Gamzee and Caliborn on Earth far into the future. He could be possibly named for the mini horse Li'l Sebastion from Parks & Recreation. Other Homestuck Robots Hussiebot Hell yes. That's really all there is to say on the matter. Notably, destroyed by in . Caliborn's leg Caliborn chewed off his own leg, which was bound by the shackle that only Calliope could unlock, and replaced it with a leg that he'd presumably built with Dirk's help. He replaced that first steel-colored leg with a gold one after achieving god tier. Maplehoofbot A herd of robotic Maplehoofs showed up when Arquiusprite . Crowbot and Jaspersbot These two robots were shown in the Flash when Arquiusprite and Davepetasprite^2 . Category:Homestuck inventory Category:Problem Sleuth inventory Category:Homestuck concepts